


I'll Light a Fire in Your New Shoes

by Miss_Shiva_Adler



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Caning, Consensual Non-Consent, Dom/sub, Dominant Clary Fray, F/M, Face Slapping, Hunter/Prey - Freeform, Knifeplay, Lace Panties, MtF Clary Fray, Pandemonium Club (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Panty Kink, Panty fetish, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Sub Jace Wayland, Trans Clary Fray, brat taming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:35:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23428564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Shiva_Adler/pseuds/Miss_Shiva_Adler
Summary: Jace, as the brat that he is, leaves Clary hanging at Hardtail on a very special night she had planned out for them. Actions have consequences and Jace will pay the price of his insubordination.Shadowhunters Bingo 2019-2020Square filled : Panty Kink
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18
Collections: SHBingo





	I'll Light a Fire in Your New Shoes

**Author's Note:**

> I'm happy to write MtF Clary for the first time. I really want to do it again. 
> 
> For the people who need these warnings :  
> Clary doesn't make a reference to her genitals and uses a hollow strap on  
> She uses the Dominant title of 'Sir'
> 
> I'm dedicating this fic to a friend, I miss her greatly.

The music was loud, blaring, she could hear it from outside as the walls were vibrating to the rhythm of the bass. She tapped the wall, the slivery magic strand of wards coated her fingers. She usually didn't do things like this, but right now she was too pissed off to care. She brought her fingers to her lips, tasting the burning sensation of ashes and the smell of ozone hitting her nostrils. She reveled in it, and for a quick moment everything seemed muted. There was only music and magic. The energies intertwined, playing a spectacle of colours before it all faded back into the wall.

She waited a moment for it to pass. The surge of power going through her renewed her runes, seeped into them, made them stronger. Enough for giving her the element of surprise.

She inhaled, feeling another inrush of anger course through her veins. She clutched the paper note in her hand; her tracking rune latching on Jace's signature once more. There was a smirk on her face before she could control it. Her mind swam toward what exactly her plan was going to be.

Her boy was going to _pay._

She stalked her eyes over the crowd as she made her way to the main dance floor. She knew him. She knew what he would do. Because Jace was like that, he'd display himself, made things look normal as if nothing was wrong.

She could feel him, taste him. In the sea of people she could feel him through the room. It was more than just her tracking rune, it was more than her just knowing Jace. It was instinct. It was what was between them and beyond. She stepped forward, the bodies, dancing, rutting against each other in slow motion. Some of them drugged on more than the notes and electronic melodies resounding through the speakers. They tasted the music as it lived through them.

She felt an itch in her hands, the sensation that he was closer. She slithered through the crowd. There was no need for pushing people away. Her determined face was enough for them to part in her wake.

Her rune thrummed. She locked her eyes on his frame. He was moving, his dark jeans were hanging low on his hips. He was swaying, undulating his hips to the bass. Both his dance partners were eyeing him, wondering about inching closer. The way he threw his head back, the way his hands went over his face before they trailed down to his chest and hips… She licked her lips. He was displaying himself.

He didn't know she was here yet. There was ignorance, or willing ignorance on his face. He didn't expect her to be here so soon. He wouldn't be so careless otherwise; his guard was down. She watched him as he grounded himself, his feet on the floor. He went down lower and lower, his hips thrusting in the air. People gave him the space to do it, the cheers clamored his technique.

She watched, appraising when to move in. She didn't mind the view. He looked absolutely beautiful, harmless and blissfully unaware. She took in the magical aura that enveloped him, her rune pulsed. There were many things going through her mind. She wanted to _break_ him. But that would be for another time. Right now he had to be punished.

A last inhalation of the hunter on their way to enclose their prey was everything she needed to make a move. She could see his flinch of surprise when he became aware of her presence. But he still decided to continue his game. "Good Evening Clary," He was smiling, still dancing. He was taunting, provoking. "Are you having a good time ?"

She forcefully grabbed his hair, right against the scalp. He was expecting it but hadn't been expecting her enhanced strength. He fought her off before she pushed him in a stress position. People parted around them. She didn't have to talk nor explain, he knew exactly why she was doing this.

She was displeased.

And it amused Jace to no end.

She tugged at his hair to make it clear she knew _exactly_ what he was thinking. She didn't have time to be thankful for her enhanced strength. Because Jace would find a way around it quite quickly enough. She dragged him away from the dance floor. The scenery was not unfamiliar to pandemonium regulars, but seeing a petite woman drag a man away from the dance floor who was visibly stronger than her was something people were less used to seeing.

She vaguely heard Jace's laugh as she dragged him further away from the crowd. Her grip on his hair was vicious and controlling. He couldn't fight back unless he wanted to have himself injured and not in a good way. She dragged him up the stairs, her bag on her back tightly held with one hand. Jace stumbled but she just continued on even if he struggled to get back on his feet. The ifrit bouncer took one look at them before he let her enter the back room area without any meddling.

The crowd was more familiar and more intimate here. People were either nursing a drink or playing, there was still music that would drown out the noises of fucking if they were discreet enough. She dragged Jace to the middle of the room, forced him on his knees. He rearranged his hair, he even winked at a couple of vampires that were in the back of the room. She stood in front of him.

"Open your mouth." He looked up at her, ready to give her a quipping remark. She didn't let him, she didn't even give him the chance to try. The back of her hand collided with his cheek. He winced, she slapped him two more times. People's heads turned as his collided with the floor. He was panting hard and breathing low. If he wanted to put on a show she'd let him. He picked himself up, there had been a stifled moan. He sat back up, straighter, his eyes were glassy now, in adoration, but most importantly _obedient_.

He opened his mouth, his tongue ready and prepared. She opened her trousers.

He took her in his mouth without another blink.

She caressed his scalp. It would be the only praise he would get tonight.

"You know very well what's going to happen next," She could read he was thinking that she would take him home, spank him, maybe even deny him. But she was _done_ playing her brat's game. He would regret this and _this_ in the best ways possible, at least for her.

She put her leather boot on his thigh. He was already drooling around her.

"You're going to undress and crawl over there, then I'm going to cane and fuck you while you apologize." She pressed her steel tiptoe against the muscle of his thigh. "Let's be clear that I won't take 'no' for an answer after the stunt you pulled." He liked it when she took away his choice. "Am I clear ?"

She felt the rumbling of his moan around her. He looked down, his eyes were watery. He looked gorgeous and would look even better once undressed. But it wouldn't do anything for her as long as she didn't know what he was wearing underneath.

She pulled back, let her panties slide back in their place. She left her jeans open.

"Yes, sir." his voice was raked and breathless when he spoke.

She could see his cheeks blush as he looked down in embarrassment, when he understood that he had to _earn_ her praises again. But he wasn't out of trouble just yet. Clary had to take a look at what he was wearing underneath his clothes first. He started to undress. On the floor. Where he _belonged_.

She put her bag with tools down on the ground. Jace was making quick work of everything. He was at least wearing his leather brown thigh collar. She always had a spare one in case Jace didn't have his with him but it was rare for him to even take it off.

He sat back on his knees once his clothes were folded. She reached into her inner pocket.

"Do you know what happens first ?" He looked up, intently. "You stay still, and you don't move." She saw him relishing in the mental restrain she had imposed. "Otherwise I'm going to chain you to the bathroom sink to be used and abused by whomever is willing to have you." It wasn't an empty threat. She had done it before.

He sucked in a breath. The shiver all over his body couldn't be ignored.

She took the knife from the holster on her back. It opened in a click. But Jace's eyes weren't on the blade, they were on what she was holding in her other hand. The yellow pale panties were a huge contrast with the black of her clothes. Yellow panties Jace _should_ have been wearing tonight, but _wasn't_ because Jace was an insufferable _brat_. She walked over to him.

"Do you know what this is ?" He nods a 'yes, sir' low on his lips, knowing very well he was about to get punished even more.

She put the sole of her boot against his plexus. The contrast was extremely pleasing, the leather and steel tipped appearance of her shoe against the fragile white and black lace of his bra. She pushed him back. He was licking his lips; his eyes showing his submission, his desire. She put weight on her foot. His breathing hitched with a delicious sound.

He looked at her when she lowered herself. The blade hanging from her hand. The flash of fear and understanding suddenly read through his eyes. She relished in it, embraced in it.

"No," he breathed. "No, I promise I won't do it again." She noticed how hard he was getting by merely uttering these words. The humiliation of it was… exquisite.

"There are consequences to your actions, Brat." Her foot was going to leave an imprint. His nipples were stiff and hard. It was very arousing. "You leave me no choice."

He stopped moving when she lowered her blade to his hips. She had done this numerous times already. But the sound of it was something she would never get tired off. She cut through the lace. Jace stayed dead still to prevent any actual cutting of skin from happening. He was breathing low, her foot obstructing him from taking full and deep intakes of air.

She cut on two sides. The blade dragged against his skin. He moaned, his eyes locked with hers.

She clicked her blade closed. A few tugs on what was left of those gorgeous cut open panties made Jace squirm. His cock leaked against his abs. "Open your mouth." He obeyed without question.

His eyes were rolling back in his head as she stuffed up his mouth with the rags of his panties. His cock twitched. She smelled the arousal on his skin. She gently, open handedly, tapped at his face, making sure he was still conscious. His eyes fluttered open. She took her foot away from his chest.

She threw the yellow panties in his face. "Now you're going to be good for me and gently wear what I told you to wear and we'll see from there, understood ?" Jace's nod was eager and she kept back her own grunt laced with desire.

He motioned himself into action as she walked away to the designated seat she had chosen. She opened their bag of tools to dig out her hollow strap-on. She made a quick work of her own trousers so she could prepare herself adequately. Once done she tucked a small bottle of lube and a condom in the line of her panties before pulling her trousers back up, enough so she could still move freely without restriction. Jace came crawling at her sides, his face brushing against her thigh. He was still holding the panties in his mouth.

She grabbed a fistful of his hair, threw him face first on the foot stool she was going to bend him over. The pale yellow matched his skin perfectly. Jace stayed put, even presented his backside to her. She got a hold of the metal rod that was their punishment cane. Her eyes locked themselves with Magnus Bane, who was sitting a few feet further, enjoying the show while being serviced by his two subs. Blond and black hairs were intertwining with his jeweled hands. She winked at him, knowing that he'd enjoy a full display of apologies and begging.

"Take them out of your mouth," she ordered. He held onto the rag as if it was his only anchor on reality. That and the boot she put on his shoulder blades so he'd stay still.

The first whack of the metal rod reverberated between them both. Jace cried on the second hit. He started apologizing on the third. It took 15 strokes before he actually started to really mean it. It took him 5 more to beg for it to stop so he could get fucked. It took 10 more for her to be satisfied. He was crying, panting, leaking, red, sore and incredibly desirable in his pale yellow panties.

He whined as she grabbed a hold of his hips - Pushed the lace aside - Relished in the feeling of it between her fingers - She lubed up her strap-on after she put a condom around it. She was going to make him scream… after she had reached her orgasm she was going to make him apologize some more, make him come, maybe twice.

Nobody fucked with Clary Fray's plans, especially not little brats called Jace Herondale.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're over 18 and wanna hang out with other people who love Shadowhunters (I'm there too) come check out the [Hunter's Moon Discord](https://discord.gg/RhZPtsd)


End file.
